Happy Thoughts
by silly-melodies
Summary: "This is why," Naminé whispered kindly. "You're my happy thought." A fluffy, Namine/Roxas one-shot! R&R! Thank you!


**Happy Thoughts**

**Author's Note: **A little one-shot for Naminé and Roxas, since I love the ship. I sorta, kinda had a dream about it and that's how this came along. I think it's cute, don't you? R&R and feel free to favorite! Thank you!

The smell of salt water a hint of fish lifted in the air suddenly and Roxas looked up to see that his surroundings changed. He didn't quite know or…remember where he was before, though he was most definitely sure he wasn't here. He was at the little islet just off the coast of the mainland at Destiny Islands. But how? Wasn't he inside Sora now? The blond boy's face turned into a question mark as he stared towards the hill where the paupou tree was, as though he expected something, someone to be there. He felt like he wasn't alone. Like someone lead him here.

"Roxas!" A familiar, sweet toned voice called from afar. Though, blue eyes scathed the entirety of the area, he couldn't find the owner of that voice. He moved slightly, tempted to run towards that hill. Maybe that's where she was.

No longer stopped by frozen curiosity, the Nobody ran up the wooden slant and across the islet, over the bridge and to the hill. The wind shifted slightly and Roxas's racing heart steadied at the sight of her. Her hair moved slightly with the wind, her back was to him, sitting on the elongated trunk of the paupou tree with her legs swinging in the air. There was a paupou in her right hand, uneaten, perfectly ripe. By her side, her small sketch pad and a couple of crayons. It seemed as though she made a new drawing. Roxas had to admit, they were pretty cute drawings even if they weren't the best. Of course, he'd never tell her that. Little by little she was getting better at her talent.

Naminé.

The girl Roxas found himself falling for was there. He didn't care if it was an illusion. It didn't feel like an illusion. Maybe she found a way for them to be together, not just as Sora and Kairi, but as themselves.

"Naminé?" Roxas breathed her name. The blond girl turned slightly, her blue eyes meeting with his. She gave a sweet smile and laughed lightly. This caused Roxas to smile as well.

"You're here." Naminé said simply. Instead of answering, not that he needed to anyway, Roxas just nodded dumbly. It was a cute dumb though. Naminé giggled at the gesture and turned her head to look at the horizon again. "I thought that maybe because of the connection between Sora and Kairi, I could connect us as well," She explained and then lowered her head a little. Roxas walked over to her to stand by her side. "Even though we are them, I thought it would be nice to meet as just…us," The girl said with a slight smile.

"Yeah," Roxas sighed. "I like it this way." He said and came around the tree to hop on the trunk, sitting close to Naminé, but not too close. Just in case. He liked her, but sometimes he wasn't so sure if the feeling was mutual. She acted like it, but she never really admitted it. Girls could be a bit…tricky. That's was Axel taught him. Man, was he right. Both sets of blue orbs watched the sunset over the horizon. Finally, Roxas spoke again. "How'd you do it?"

Naminé turned her head to face him quickly, a bit thrown off on what exactly "it" was. Then it dawned on her. How did she conjure this world to connect the two? "I don't know, really." She admitted with a sigh. "I just…thought of happy thoughts while I was drawing." She said and looked over at her sketch pad. Roxas leaned over to get a look too and saw what it was. It was the two of them, sitting where they were at Destiny Islands. Roxas's lips parted to say something, but he didn't. He just stared in awe at Naminé. Then another question popped into his head.

"What kind of happy thoughts?"

The girl stared at the horizon for a very long time, and she moved her hands to hold the paupou tightly in both hands on her lap. The swinging of her legs subsided and she sighed, her shoulders dropping slightly. "I guess…" She began. "I was thinking about you." Naminé nodded to confirm herself. "Yes. I was thinking about you, Roxas." There was a small smile forming on her lips, and she seemed to be hiding a slight blush that faded into her pale cheeks.

Roxas stared at her in surprise. He wasn't much of a sap, but he was actually happy that thinking of him made her happy. So…maybe this could work out. "Really?" He asked dumbly. Naminé didn't look up, she just nodded and looked down at her hands and the paupou fruit. The boy didn't say anything more. The two sat in silence at her confession. Roxas's mind was reeling. Did this mean…that she liked him? Of course, he always knew that she was fond of him, but…was it more than just a tiny, little crush?

Time passed on, though the two didn't exactly know how long. It could have been one second to a million years until Naminé spoke again. "This star-shaped fruit," She began, looking at the fruit in her hands. "It's a paupou fruit. The legend is that if two people share one, their fate will forever be intertwined." The girl sighed and looked at Roxas finally, her eyes sincere and smile sweet. "I know it's a figment, but maybe it'll be enough," She slid the paupou fruit into Roxas's hands and quickly hid her face again. It was hard to confirm she was blushing, given that the natural light could have made it seem so. Roxas looked at her and then the fruit, and he then placed it at his side and chuckled.

"Do you think we won't be together for some reason?" He questioned, turning slightly to face her better. It took her a while to reply, but with a deep breath, she finally found her voice.

"Something bad is going to happen, I feel it. I don't know what's going on, but a storm's coming. Kairi knows it too and if anything were to happen…" Naminé trailed off, finding it difficult to get out what she was thinking. She turned to look at him, a sad look on her face. Roxas frowned and took her hand in his own.

"Naminé, no matter what happens out there," He began in a sweet tone. "We'll always be connected because Sora and Kairi will always be together." He told her and smiled boyishly. "I promise." Naminé had looked down and then looked up, a bright, small smile on her lips and she looked like she was…crying. This once sincere, usually calm and precious girl was crying. Without warning she wrapped her arms around his neck and held Roxas in a hug as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. There her tears flowed more freely. Hesitant at first, Roxas soon wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tighter, not daring to let go.

"This is why," Naminé whispered kindly. "You're my happy thought."


End file.
